


i'm just pretending just in case there's actually an heaven

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Actor RPF, Chuck RPF
Genre: Angst, Crush, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes God has a funny sense of humor and its your job to keep up. Or what to do when you realize youre in love with your bestfriend when he's getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm just pretending just in case there's actually an heaven

He's lost count of how many drinks hes had but it must be a few because Shekinah walks across the restaurant to touch his flushed cheek and take the dripping glass from his hand.

"I didn't think hed actually do it" he slurs biting his  
lip "who the fuck gets married after being together  
a few months?"

She steps in to press a soft kiss to his lips before he feels the strong hand squeeze his shoulder, "cmon buddy I think its time to lie down". He let himself get dragged away as people started to toast the happy couple.

" fuck this" he mumbles stumbling down the beach "fuck all of this"  
***  
There are 28 text messages on his phone when he wakes up. Takes awhile for his eyes to focus. Some of them from clients looking forward to photo sessions, some from friends at home. Ten from him looking for Eric. Each one a little more frantic when he realizes his friend isnt there. 

Eric can hear his heart race in his ears as he erases the messages. Another pops up. ' I hope youre alive. Would miss you if you died'.

He contemplates throwing his phone but his alcohol adled brain reminds him hes too far away to do anything about replacing it. He tucks it under his pillow and tries to will himself back to sleep.

The whiskey has other ideas.  
***  
B.W (before wife) things were cool. He lived in his delusion and nobody was hurt. He stopped and talked with fans and theyd gather up the buddies and go out on weekend trips.Joel had told him things hadnt changed, schedules were just funny. He remembered how that was didn't he?

But B.W he was part of the schedule. He was part of the entourage. He belonged to something. Now hed become nothing more than a pathetic hanger on. " i still love you man" Joel had teased over one too many rum punches served in pineapples while they watched the sunset. He'd laughed with him but let it eat him up inside.  
***  
"I've been looking for you!" Zac huffs and slides beside Eric at breakfast. He does his best not to blush and stab at a piece of really underripe pineapple which amuses him for some reason because doesnt pineapple come from Hawaii? 

"Im right here" he waves his pineapple at Zac. He wants to hear so many things. He made a mistake, he loves you, he wants to kiss .you, he wants to set up house and get a teacup poodle. Maybe order dishes from Pottery Barn while you listen to Katy Perry.

"I want to talk about Nerd HQ"  
***

Its the last night on the island and everyone is drunk. Hell even his teeth taste like whiskey tequila rum and tomorrow isn't going to pretty but hes too drunk to care because Zacs wife is going around the room showing off the ring. He makes it outside before she can giggle and ask for a picture of her fucking hand. Hes not bitter.

"If anyone asks i quit smoking" Zac laughs and exhales curly cues of white smoke. "I had but something about possibly disappointing people with a great big life decision made me pick it back up again"

Crickets and the occasional car break up the silence. "Things arent gonna change" Zac says like he has a heavy weight on his shoulders "still your buddy, buddy". He looks down at the ring on his finger.

It took four steps to bridge the distance and one to step into his space, hands cupping his face as Eric kissed him. " oh" Zac replied "okay"  
***

Hes strung out and tense by the time it hits the news. His phone is going crazy while he waits on the plane, laughing out loud at all the comments from the Mrs,Bartowskis who are now heartbroken by the news. Cause you know, they had a chance. He orders a whiskey and turns off his phone trying not to remember Zacs face last night, pale and shell shocked. He had stuttered and left Eric outside with a nearly full pack of menthols.

There are 56 messages when he finally turns his phone back on and none from Zac.


End file.
